Sawn-Off Shotgun
The Sawn-Off Shotgun, also known as the Sawed-Off Shotgun, is a Red Class Firearm appearing in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. Description The Sawn-Off Shotgun is a very powerful firearm up close, but it has short range and a wide spread shot-pattern. Another disadvantage is how often it needs reloading (only a 2 round capacity) as well as the slow reload time. The closest civilian firearm available that resembles this shotgun is the Stoeger "Coach Gun" (20" bbl, side-by-side, 12-Gauge), except the Stoeger isn't available with "auto eject" which is a spring loaded action that kicks the expired shell-hulls out of the breach when the shotgun is opened after firing (the Sawn-Off Shotgun in Manhunt has "Auto Eject"). Manhunt The Sawn-Off Shotgun first appears behind a chain locked door at Carcer City Zoo. The door can be opened with a Crowbar and inside is a Sawn-Off with only 3 shells. The next appearance is also hidden, on the top floor of Carcer City Mall inside Jacob Bensons Family Chemist behind a locked door that can be shot open. Then it appears during the final shootout at the cemetery during Drunk Driving used by the Innocentz. After that it becomes the primary weapon during Graveyard Shift as most Innocentz will carry them. It is used again by some of the Smileys along side the Shotgun and other firearms and melee weapons. In the bonus scene Monkey See, Monkey Die, Cash will start off with a Sawn-Off and so will most of the Monkeys as he shoots past them. Manhunt 2 In Manhunt 2 it makes an appearance during Bees Honey Pot, where Danny comes across Pimps patrolling the location with this weapon as he looks for Judy Sender. Also the Watchdogs soon show up carrying them. Appearances Missions in Manhunt: *Grounds for Assault *Strapped for Cash (if kept from Grounds for Assault) *View of Innocence *Drunk Driving *Graveyard Shift *Mouth of Madness *Doing Time *Kill The Rabbit (if kept from Doing Time) *Divided They Fall (Via Trainer) *Monkey See, Monkey Die Missions in Manhunt 2: *Bees Honey Pot Users: Innocentz, Smileys, Monkeys, Pimps, Watchdogs and James Earl Cash Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(15).jpg|An member of the Innocentz with a Sawn-Off Shotgun ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_003.jpg|A Watchdog with a Sawn-Off Shotgun screen2.JPG|Danny executing a Perv manhunt 2011-07-20 12-14-57-17.JPG|James Earl Cash reloading Weapons_red_sawdshotgun.gif Weapons_2_red_sawedoffshotgun.gif Execution Firearm executions can only be performed in Manhunt 2 PS2/PSP Note: The Shotgun shares executions with the Shotgun and the Shotgun + Light. Danny/Leo hits the hunter in the back of the head twice with the butt of the gun, dropping the hunter to his knees. Danny/Leo then shoots the hunter in the back of the head blowing it apart PC/Wii Note: The Sawn-Off Shotgun shares executions with all Firearms on PC/Wii. Danny/Leo prods the hunter and as he turns around Danny/Leo shoots him in the face, blowing his head apart Trivia *﻿This is one of the few weapons whose models change while reloading or cocking, in this case, the barrels are broken open to be reloaded. *Before the release of Manhunt, the Skinz and Clowns would use the Sawn-Off Shotgun. *In Manhunt 2, like the Revolver in the previous level "Safe House", the Sawed-Off Shotgun can only be obtained/used/seen in "Bee's Honey Pot". *The same model for the Sawn-Off is reused in GTA: San Andreas. *The same model for the Sawn-Off in Manhunt was reused in Manhunt 2. *A Sawn-Off Shotgun can be spawned in Divided They Fall by using a trainer. Category:Weapons Category:Red Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Weapons in Manhunt 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Firearms